


Answer

by KureKai_King



Category: Actors: Songs Connection (Anime)
Genre: Cards, Crushes, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Notes, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: "I need you, but, will I ever reach you? - Hinata"This is our answer" - Saku & HinataValentine's has always been a day that Hinata never minded much. He felt happy seeing other people spend time with and give gifts to their partners. That is until he fell in love himself. Ever since Hinata discovered his feelings for his best friend, days such as Valentine's have never been the same. And envy is a troublesome emotion when it comes to a day such as this.
Relationships: Enjōji Mike/Akizuki Kai, Kagura Sosuke/Outa Uta, Mitsutsuka Hinata/Otonomiya Saku
Kudos: 20





	Answer

Hinata usually didn't mind Valentine's, just brushing it off like any other day. 

That was...until he realised he had feelings for Saku.

Suddenly all those couples around him became much more noticeable and...overbearing. It started to get irritating. Whenever the day drew near - lucky it was on a weekend this year so he could hide away to home - Hinata would hide out in the room of the Singing Club unless he had any classes. But this year, something was different. Hinata knew that whenever Valentine's didn't land on a day during the usual week, people would tend to somewhat celebrate early.

He scurried through the halls decked out with strung up hearts and the word 'love' plastered as far as the eye to could see. He felt like he was being suffocated with the stuff. Making it to the club room, he slammed the door shut behind him and sighed deeply in relief. But his heart still hurt. He wished he could absorb himself into those crowds of lovers, to not stick out like a sore thumb. Being a singleton was more lonesome than he thought in the past.

Slumping down onto the sofa in the room, faint sunlight streaming into the room, he held his head in his hands before hearing footsteps and noticing a note slip beneath the door before whoever it was outside moved away and Hinata was left to be alone again. He got up and picked up the note out of curiosity;

_Try not to fret about today, there's someone who loves you the same way out there_

His heart skipped but then he shook his head. Even if he wished with all his might, he knew the note wasn't real. He saw quotes like this online all the time. And it definitely wouldn't be from Saku. Sighing once again, Hinata stuffed the note in his pocket and went back to the sofa. He could just stay here for the next hour until he was allowed to go home. 

Once that moment finally came, Hinata stepped out into the school's courtyard, making his way down to the gates when he heard Mike's grumbling from beside him. He reached out to touch his friend's shoulder and the redhead turned to him with a surprised look.

"Oh, hey Hinata, didn't notice you there, sorry, man".

"It's fine. What's the matter, Enjōji _-senpai?"_

"Kai. He sent me a note with some stupid little message on it. Honestly? You're lucky, man".

"Why? Isn't it nice to have someone to love you like that?"

Mike tilted his head and blinked, "Well, yeah, sure it is but when it's Kai? Sometimes I wonder how I ended up in such a relationship," he shook his head and shrugged as Hinata laughed awkwardly, "But in all seriousness, I suppose I can't get too mad at him for just wanting to make me feel good even a little bit. I'm not the romantic type, so he kind of makes up for most of it. And Hinata? ...I bet you're not the only one feeling the way you do".

Hinata stopped walking and watched Mike walk away, barely reacting to how Kai intercepted him at the gate and Hinata continued to stand on the spot as Mike's outraged cries for help grew distant down the street. A random cat wound around Hinata's legs and he started, bending down to scratch the little feline behind its ears affectionately.

Continuing his way home, he only reached the gates when Uta ran past him, quickly being chased by Sosuke. At first, he wondered if they were taking their usual banter too far again, but then the sound of their laughter reached his ears and he smiled a tiny bit. But if they were together, he wondered where Saku was, and if he'd been feeling like a third wheel all day.

As if the thought of his crush had summoned him, Saku surprised him by jumping onto his back.

"Hey, Hinata!"

Hinata blinked as Saku slid off his back and smiled at him brightly, "Uh...hey Saku... What's got you in such a good mood today? Weren't you with Sosuke and Uta all day like normal? Must've been fun what with them dating..."

"It's not so bad. Sure it would've been better if I'd been with someone too, but they're allowed to be happy, aren't they? That's what it's like being in love, I guess," Hinata sighed, and subconsciously felt the note from earlier as he pushed his hand into his pocket, slowly bringing it out and staring at it in his palm. Saku noticed and a sweet smile slipped onto his face, "You got it then? I thought I'd seen you go in there".

"Say what? It...was you?"

Saku nodded and pressed his palm on top of Hinata's, "I told you it would've been better had I spent the day with someone of my own, right? But...since he's technically in the year above me, classes make that kinda hard to achieve...," He blushed then, and Hinata's eyes sparkled as he stuffed the note back in his pocket and pulled Saku into a tight, loving hug.

"Saku... Saku! I...I didn't know that you...felt like this. About me even!"

Saku's arms wrapped around him as he chuckled, "I didn't know you felt like this either until I overheard you say something to yourself the other day when you dropped me off home. It got me thinking, and after a few days more, I realised it wouldn't be so bad if we ended up like our friends. And today...I saw you faking your smile this morning. I wanted to see you genuinely happy, just as you always have been during this holiday. Seeing you smile is what makes me happy the most".

Hinata felt like he could cry, and he stubbornly held the tears back, even though they would be good ones. Lifting his face from where he had buried it in his friend's shoulder, he smiled brightly and took hold of his hand firmly, "Saku... ...Are you free this weekend?"

"Well...since Sosuke and Uta are going to be busy with stuff, do you wanna make some plans of our own this Valentine's?"

And Hinata chose to give his answer in the form of the new couple's first kiss.


End file.
